


Faker

by AndromedaSkies



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Another crosspost whoop-, In so sorry y'all-, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSkies/pseuds/AndromedaSkies
Summary: Due to his overwhelming need to see the other smile, he chose to partake in a painful act that he didn't plan on stopping any time soon.





	Faker

The day Ness confessed his feelings was a rather strange day, and, if Lucas recalled correctly, a rather monumental day too. 

It was Ness' birthday, and Lucas had been invited, this wasn't strange as they were the best of friends, but if there was anything that was baffling to the blond, it was Ness' behavior. The noirette was extremely bashful and nervous the whole time, it was as if he was at someone elses birthday party, not once did he look Lucas in the eye and when he did, he shot his eyes away quickly.

Lucas spent the whole party wondering what was up with his friend, fearing the worst the whole time. That was until he finally got his answer:

"Lucas see I... um, well... I've kinda liked you for quite a while and I wondered if you ever wanted to maybe, um, go out some time?"

Now, if this were a fantasy world Lucas' face would have turned a gentle crimson, his eyes would have gotten wide with hope and wonder and small tear would slowly fall down his face. He would adopt and expression of pure joy, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him into a tight embrace, yelling a multitude of different phrases such as 'of course!' or maybe even 'I like you too!'. Ness, overjoyed that his crush liked him back would return the embrace, chuckling at the other's reaction, they would stay like that for a few minutes, only to plan their first date later on.

The problem with that though was simple, Lucas didn't feel like it.

Lucas didn't want to hug Ness, Lucas blushed, but not out of pure emotion. He looked at his friend with a suprised expression, he felt himself grip onto his shirt as a reflex.

"Come on now" heard his conscience scoff to him "don't tell me your scared? Just say no, you're not bad for not liking him that way, just do it". However, try as he might, Lucas felt words fail him as he was rendered unable to respond.

Ness felt his mood drop when he saw how still his friend had gotten "hey, um, I'm... sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just-"

Lucas instantly shook his head "not at all! It's just..."

(I'm sorry Ness, but I just don't feel the same way. You're a great friend but I can't see myself with you-)

"I'd love to go out with you some time..."

(Huh?)

Lucas watched as Ness' eyes shined with happiness, the blond simply kicking his feet and nervously chuckling. 

That was when it all started.

Now, if Lucas knew anything about Ness it was that the other had really, really bad luck when it came to relationships. He was sick of seeing his best friend approach him in tears because his recent partner brome his heart, he hated seeing Ness fawn over people who Lucas could tell would hurt him in the end. All Lucas had ever wanted in life was to see his best friend happy, to see him smile, for him to be with someone that made him happy.

That is why, despite not actually returning his feelings, Lucas chose to put on a mask, too pretend he was truly in love with his best friend.

And for the first few months, it worked. Lucas and Ness were precieved as the perfect couple by all of their friends and family, and for the first time in a while, Ness seemed truly happy. They did everything a couple would do, hold hands, kiss, go on dates, they seemed to be in bliss.

However, it would seem that not everyone was blind to Lucas' charade. Tracy, Ness' younger sister, seemed to stop liking Lucas shortly after the two started dating, this confused the other as Tracy never seemed to show hostility to any of Ness' previous partners, and it wasn't the first time Ness had brought home a boy before. Lucas could see it whenever Ness tried to kiss him and he would subtly wince, Tracy was always there, glaring.

Maybe she did know that Lucas was only pretending, and maybe she didn't like that.

(You're a terrible actor Lucas, she knows, she hates that you're leading him on.)

Although Ness had been overjoyed these past few months, Lucas couldn't be anymore miserable. He had seen potential lovers come and go, people he felt he would have a real connection slip out of his hands, all because of this relationship. He couldn't leave though, he couldn't bare to see the look on Ness' face when he eventually broke it off, he couldn't bare to watch as the noirette tried to hold back an emotional breakdown. So he prolonged his own happiness and love life, hoping that maybe he would do something that would make Ness break up with him, or maybe the two would naturally drift apart. He did love Ness, just not romantically.

Due to his overwhelming need to see the other smile, he chose to partake in a painful act that he didn't plan on stopping any time soon, an act that was hurting him in the process.

(You're sacrificing your happiness for his, why can't you be honest for once in your life?)

Lucas refused to listen to the logical side of his brain, if seeing Ness happy cost him an arm and a leg, he would sacrifice it all, just to see his best friend smile.

Things did indeed get difficult, especially when someome new entered his life.

"Hey, I'm Travis, I'll be your new neighbor, and you are...?"

Lucas looked up at the other, entranced by his wavy brown locks that fell gently upon his tanned, freckled face, hazel brown eyes soon met a crystal blue, this was hoeever before Lucas looked down and let out an amused yet nervous chuckle "Lucas, a pleasure to meet you Travis"

Lucas and Travis got closer as the weeks went by, and for the first time in a while, Lucas felt real joy when he spent time with the other, he could watch for hours as Travis rambled about his own personal interests, able to point out every tick and quirck the other had, Lucas felt something inside that Ness simply couldn't awaken.

And he hated this.

Why did Travis have to exist? Why did he have to meet someone who made him questionsm his 'relationship' with Ness? Why couldn't Ness awaken this feeling? Why couldn't be bring himself to love Ness like Ness loved him?

(Why didn't you simply say no when you had the chance?)

It wasn't long until Lucas found him and the other subtely curling their fingers around each other's, their hugs began lingering for a little too long, things that were once banter were now leaning into heavy flirting.

This was bad, Lucas knew this.

(Who cares? It's not like you like Ness, a litte rendezvous with Travis won't mean anything.)

No, this was bad, Lucas knew this.

(Come on, live a little, this whole dating Ness thing has really weighed ya down, there's too many fish in the sea to be tied down to one that you don't even like and you're only with for his 'feewings'.)

Stop trying to justify it; this was bad, Lucas knew this.

...

If it was so wrong, why did Lucas find himself locking lips with him outside of his home?

He didn't remember how it started, Ness was at work, the two went out for drinks, and when they returned, he remembered Travis being rather persistant in keeping his arms locked around the blond, next thing he knew the two found themselves kissing underneath the porch light.

Travis pulled away, hands still placed on the other's cheeks "Lucas, no... stop, this... this is wrong..."

Lucas raised his hands to place them above his, pale fingers meeting tanned "I know... I... know..."

Travis looked down "Lucas, I... I really like you, but we can't do this... at least, not with Ness in the picture"

Lucas choked at the prospect of having to break up with him, but simply nodded "yes... I know..."

The next day was spent with Lucas constantly replaying that kiss in his mind, recounting how elated he felt when Travis' lips finally met his, that feeling of pure joy, happiness...

Love.

(You're disgusting, you claim to care about Ness' feelings but here you are cheating on him, with the neighbor no less, now that's foul.)

No he wasn't cheating, it was just....

(What, an innocent kiss? Whatever, your boy-toy's calling you.)

Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ness' voice, rather aggressively might I add, call his name from up the stairs.

Lucas walkee up the staird towards Ness and raised a brow "yeah...? What's the matter?"

Ness sat on the bed, audibly breathing rather heavily, before speaking "one of my friends and I.... we hand a talk and..." Ness threw his phone, causing Lucas to instinctually catch it "explain this"

Lucas looked on the phone, it was a picture. Despite the blurry resolution, there were to easily distinguishable figures, him and Travis.

They were...

Oh God, they were...

"I... I..."

Ness refused to look at him "explain"

"Ness, I'm... I'm so sorry I-"

"EXPLAIN!"

Lucas flinched when he heard the other yell, but held the phone with shaking hands "we... went out drinking and... then we... we..." Lucas refused to cry, be couldn't cry, at least not now.

Ness took a deep inhale of breath "you know... my sister always told me that you didn't love me, that you'd hurt me in the end, but I never believed her, I-" Ness hit the bedframe "never believed her..."

"I-I didn't want to do this, I-!"

"If you didn't really love me then why did you date me!?" Ness yelled, Lucas noted the small crack in his voice.

Oh no.

Ness was going to cry.

"I... I..." Lucas looked down "I didn't wanna hurt you, I... didn't want you to feel like love was a waste, I knew how bad your other relationships had been so when you said you liked me I just..." he shook "I didn't know what to do! If I said no, you would have been broken, and I... I... I didn't wanna hurt you..."

The room was silent, save for a few stray sniffles from Lucas, soon, Ness scoffed "you didn't wanna hurt me? Well it's too late for that... I packed my stuff; it's all outside I'll be moving back in with my mother until I can find a place to stay, bye Lucas"

"W-wait, Ness-!"

Ness didn't listen and simply brush passed Lucas as if he wasn't even there, which resulted in the others breakdown.

I thought him leaving was what you wanted, if so, why is it making you this sad?

Soon enough, Ness and Lucas moved on. Ness had found somebody else back in Onett and Lucas and Travis had been going rather steady ever since, sometimes, on a rare occasion, Lucas would think back to that day and wonder what could have been if he had said no all those years ago.

It was a litte too late for that though, as, ever since the break up, Ness and Lucas never spoke to each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much angst wow


End file.
